Amy Hill
Amy Marie Hill is an American stand-up comedian and character actress known for often playing grandmother or motherly type roles in both live action and voice roles. Hill's first major role was as Yung-Hee "Grandma" Kim on All-American Girl where her character became the breakout character of the short lived television series. Hill has been a mainstay on American television in her work, many of her roles being recurring roles the most notable roles being, Mrs. DePaulo on That's So Raven, Mama Tohru on Jackie Chan Adventures, Mrs. Hasagawa in Lilo & Stitch: The Series (reprising the same character she played in Lilo & Stitch), Ah-Mah Jasmine Lee in The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Judy Harvey in Enlightened, Mahjong Maj in American Dad!, and Beverly Tarantino in Mom. Hill is currently a series regular on the Amazon Video Web television show Just Add Magic as Mama P along with recurring in UnReal as Dr. Wagerstein on the basic cable network Lifetime and The CW romantic comedy musical Crazy Ex-Girlfriend as Lourdes Chan. In film, she is perhaps best known for her roles as Mrs. Kwan in The Cat in the Hat, Sue in 50 First Dates, and Mrs. Ho-Kim in Next Friday. Biography Early life Amy Hill was born on May 9, 1953 in Deadwood, South Dakota, to Japanese national Ayako Yoneoka Hill (1914-2008) and Archie Russell Hill, a Finnish American who died after an automobile accident in 1979. She became an acclaimed actress working with the famed Asian American Theater Company in San Francisco, California. Hill is also known in the theater world as a respected performance artist, having written and performed a number of one-woman shows, including the trilogy of Tokyo Bound, Reunion, and Beside Myself. Career Hill first became noticed in the industry for her involvement on Margaret Cho's short-lived sitcom All-American Girl in the role of grandmother Yung-Hee, better known as Grandma or Grandma Kim. Through the run of the show her character eventually became the show's breakout character and this was noted in the show's 2006 DVD release in an interview with Hill and former co-star Margaret Cho. A little after All-American Girl was cancelled she would later be cast in the role of Kay Chara on Maybe This Time, which would eventually lead her to working and co-starring with TV legend Betty White and former All American Girl co-star Ashley Johnson. Some of her notable films that she starred in are Max Keeble's Big Move, Big Fat Liar, The Cat in the Hat, Lets Go To Prison, Lilo & Stitch, and as Dr. Barrenbottom in 2013's Big Gay Love, but her most notable film role was as Sue in the film 50 First Dates. She has had many notable guest starring roles on shows such as Night Court, Six Feet Under, Desperate Housewives, Two and a Half Men, King of the Hill, 3rd Rock from the Sun, The Sarah Silverman Program, and My Wife & Kids. She has had many notable recurring roles on TV shows as well, such as the lesbian daughter of D.L. Hughley's neighbor (played by Pat Morita) on The Hughleys, the upstairs neighbor of Monica and Rachel on Friends, Mrs. DePaulo on That's So Raven, Mama Tohru on Jackie Chan Adventures, Mrs. Hasagawa on Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Penny Candy on The Puzzle Place, Mah Mah the adopted mother of Francine on American Dad!, Dr. Lauren Brown on General Hospital, and Suji on The Naked Truth. In the final of season six of Seinfeld, she played the part of Frank Costanza's long lost girlfriend during his Korean War service. She also had notable regular roles on Strip Mall and one of her better known roles as "Ah-Mah" Jasmine Lee on The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. Hill has a recurring role as Beverly on Mom. Personal life She has an adopted daughter named Penelope Hill and they have performed in numerous shows together across the United States. Roles 79834534235.png| Susan Choi Credits Actor *Framed *The Man Without Fear Category:A-Z Category:Cast